The Trio from Rio
by ajfankeith
Summary: Aaron goes on a trip abroad, with unexpected consequences!
1. Chapter 1

The Trio from Rio – Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

-O-

"WOW!" Aaron exclaimed. He was sitting in the back room at the Woolpack, looking at his mobile phone.

Chas looked up from reading the paper, "What's up?" she asked, as it was uncharacteristic of Aaron to show any excitement about anything.

"Adam's won a trip to Rio!" Aaron gasped.

"Rio?" Chas looked on in disbelief, "As in Rio de Janeiro?"

"Well, he's hardly likely to have won a trip around Rio Ferdinand!" Aaron said, sarcastically.

"Alright!" Chas tutted, "No need to get cheeky; I just don't see how he could have won a trip to Brazil, that's all!"

"Neither do I, but I'll find out later, when I see him!"

Sure enough, later that day, Adam turned up in the bar of the Woolpack, bubbling with excitement.

"So," Aaron smiled at his best friend, "Spill the beans about Brazil then!"

"Coffee beans, you mean?" Adam smirked.

"Don't get clever! Oh wait; you're not being!" Aaron could not resist a wind-up.

"You wouldn't say that, when I tell you that I won a trip to Rio because of my clever slogan!"

Aaron looked on in amazement, "You? Clever slogan? Now this I've got to hear!"

Adam could not keep up the pretence any longer, "Well, actually, it was my mum's clever slogan, for a competition on a coffee jar label, but we put my name on the entry!"

"So, by rights, your mum should be going, then!"

"Well, she would have done, except she's got a phobia about flying! That's why she put my name, just in case; not that she expected to win anyway...but; she did! Or rather, I did!"

"I see," Aaron took a swig of beer from his glass before continuing, "So, who are you going to take on this 'trip of a lifetime' then?"

"Well, as you're my best buddy, I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Aaron almost choked on his drink, "Me?" he spluttered.

"Why not? The trip is for two people; it's supposed to include a trip to see the carnival, or Mardi gras, or whatever they call it; should be quite an experience!"

"But, don't you have some hot date that you'd like to whisk away for a romantic break?" Aaron asked.

"You know I don't have a girlfriend at the moment!" Adam looked a bit dismayed.

"Oh, so I'm a 'totty substitute', am I?"

"Don't even go there!" Adam grimaced, "If you're going to get any funny ideas, the deal's off!"

"Don't worry, pal!" Aaron chuckled, "I was over you a long time ago!"

"Very funny!" Adam chortled along with his friend, "Seriously, though, will you come? Or won't Jackson let you out of his clutches?"

"You know that me and him have split up!" Aaron reminded his friend of his separation from Jackson.

"Yeah, but you two are always splitting up and then getting back together!" Adam said with a smile, "I thought you'd be all kissy-kissy again by now!"

"He's really finished with me this time!" Aaron grimaced, "You know how he hates violence! I wish I'd never gone with Cain to sort out that bloke that owed him money!"

"Why did you then?"

"We only had to put the frighteners on the bloke and he coughed up!" Aaron was trying to justify his actions, "Cain needed my help...and he's family!"

"Ah yeah!" Adam looked at Aaron with a smirk, "The Dingle Code!"

Aaron knew that his best mate was winding him up, "You can mock! But you, of all people, should know about family responsibilities; it's important."

"More important than your boyfriend?" Adam raised his eyebrows, "Anyway, can't you and Jackson find some common ground?"

"He's working in Hotten...I don't see that much of him! Anyway, he was pretty adamant that I'd have to prove that I'd change my ways; before he'd have me back."

"Maybe you'd better stay then; and sort things out with him," Adam turned serious; he knew how Aaron really felt about Jackson.

"Nah!" Aaron had made up his mind, "Maybe a break away from the village is just what I need!"

xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Aaron was in David's shop, selecting a snack, when Jackson's van drew up outside. The young builder entered and saw Aaron in the shop. There was a tension between them; even David picked up on it. Aaron approached the counter, just as Jackson did the same thing.

"After you!" Aaron was trying to be chivalrous.

"No, you were here first!" Jackson gestured Aaron to go in front of him.

"No, go on! I've only got to walk up the road; you've got to drive to Hotten!"

Aaron and Jackson both stood frozen to the spot.

"Well," David piped up, "One of you had better go first; otherwise we'll still be here at closing time!"

Aaron paid for his sandwiches, but he did not leave straight away as he wanted a word with Jackson about his holiday plans.

He followed Jackson out of David's shop and called after him. Jackson stopped and spun around to face the young mechanic.

"Jackson, I just wanted to let you know I'm going away with Adam for a couple of weeks; to Rio."

"Rio? In March?" Jackson looked surprised.

"Yeah, some competition prize, apparently; to see the carnival over there...I think it's more like their summer. Anyway, I just thought I'd tell you as I've bumped into you."

"Well, you don't need my permission!" Jackson said, sarcastically.

"I know!" Aaron looked a little exasperated, "But I didn't want you to think I was running away, or anything!"

"No skin off my nose!" Jackson replied abruptly, "You're a free agent! Have a nice time!" With that, Jackson jumped into his van and drove off, leaving Aaron to fight an unexpected feeling of loss.

As Jackson drove towards Hotten, he felt that he had been a bit harsh with Aaron. He had half a mind to turn around and drive back to Emmerdale to apologise. But then, he thought to himself, why should he? Aaron had pushed him to the end of his tether! He just wished that Aaron could always be the gentle, loving lad that only he got to see; but, it was in his personality to be surly and aggressive at times. Maybe that would never change and he was better off without him. All he needed to do now was convince himself of that!

xxxxxxxxxx

The flight to Rio went off without incident, but, when Aaron and Adam arrived at their hotel, the desk clerk, a good-looking young man who spoke perfect English, albeit with a Portuguese accent, explained that there had been a hitch with the booking, "I'm afraid we've had some problems with the plumbing, a couple of rooms were flooded and need redecorating" he explained, "the two single rooms that you should have been staying in are not available until the problem is fixed. We're putting you in our luxury suite; at no extra charge of course, but there is only one double bed in that room...is that a problem?"

Adam and Aaron looked at each other; then Adam spoke, "What do you think?"

"Fine by me!" Aaron replied, "As long as you don't snore!"

Later, they had been shown to their room near the top of the building. It had a balcony with a beautiful view of the beach and the famous Sugarloaf Mountain beyond the bay.

"Nice!" Aaron said, as he surveyed the room and the view.

"Yeah, pity I've got to share a bed with you, though!" Adam teased his friend, "Don't go 'trying it on' in the middle of the night, otherwise I'll need extra pillows to put down the middle!"

"As if!" Aaron had a wicked smirk playing around his lips, "What's the matter? Afraid you'll be tempted to give in? After all, I'm one sexy guy! I bet you wouldn't say 'no' to a bit of man on man action for a change!"

"Get over yourself!" Adam said, "I wouldn't fancy you, even if I was gay!"

They both laughed, enjoying the banter that was an integral part of their friendship.

"...and what makes you think I'd fancy you, farm boy?"

"Face it! I'm pretty damned irresistible!" Adam thrust his hips forward for comic effect.

"Oh yeah, 'cos you're such a stud!" Aaron dissolved in a fit of the giggles, joined by his friend.

xxxxxxxxxx

The next day, the boys were due to go to the carnival; as previously arranged by the company who had run the 'coffee bean' competition. It was going to be a hot day and both Adam and Aaron wore only t-shirts and shorts.

Much to his own surprise, Aaron enjoyed the carnival parade. There were crowds of people lining the route of the procession; lots of people were singing and dancing; not only the performers, but the spectators as well. Every now and then, a spectator would be swept up into the throng and would become part of the parade! As Aaron watched, he saw a young, muscular Brazilian lad approaching. He was wearing a sparkly thong and a headdress of brightly coloured feathers; like a flamboyant Red Indian! He spotted Aaron as he drew nearer and held out his hand to him! Aaron, after glancing at Adam next to him, let the young man pull him into the gyrating throng! Aaron pranced around next to the handsome Brazilian lad, completely swept up in the moment. Before he knew it, they had separated from the main parade and found themselves in a quieter side-street, the music and laughter of the parade slowly receded into the distance.

The young, almost naked lad stopped dancing and Aaron studied him more carefully. He was about Aaron's height, with beautiful dark brown eyes, short, jet-black hair and a rich, flawless coffee-coloured skin. Aaron thought that he was one of the most beautiful boys that he had ever seen! Especially when he smiled, showing a perfect set of pearly-white teeth.

"You English, eh?" the young man spoke for the first time; his English was quite good but he had a thick Portuguese accent.

"Yeah...how did you guess?" asked Aaron.

"You look pale!" the lad explained, "Most English visitors have pale skin! Until they've been here a while...then they go red!" he chuckled.

"Shouldn't you still be dancing with the others?" Aaron asked.

"It's nearly finished," the boy did not seem bothered that he had split away from the parade, "I only live a couple of streets away...would you like to come for a drink?"

"I dunno," Aaron had suddenly remembered Adam, "I'm supposed to be with my mate; I'm not sure where he's got to!"

The boy had a carefree aura about him, "He'll be alright!" he started walking and beckoned Aaron to follow, which he did; he felt an instant attraction to this hunky lad!

They walked through a couple narrow, cobbled streets, lined with old terraced buildings. They had to walk on the cobbles in the middle of the road; as resident's cars were parked on the pavements; hard up against the front walls of the multi-coloured properties. As they walked they introduced themselves and Aaron found out that the local lad was called Miguel Santos. They reached an old house with ochre-coloured walls, which sat between two white-walled ones; and Miguel opened the front door and ushered Aaron inside. Aaron stood in the front room of the house, nervously studying the sparse furnishings and tiled floor.

"Take a seat, I'll go and put some proper clothes on!" Miguel smiled at Aaron, "Then we can go for that drink!"

Miguel disappeared into another room while Aaron sat on a small sofa, waiting for him. After a few minutes, Miguel returned, wearing a tight-fitting singlet and skimpy shorts which left little to the imagination! Aaron had to smile at the thought of Miguel's description of 'proper clothes'! Now that Miguel had removed his carnival headdress, he reminded Aaron of someone, but the young mechanic could not place him in his mind.

Suddenly, Aaron's mobile phone beeped. He took it from the pocket of his shorts and looked at the screen; the message was from Adam, "Where the hell are you?"

Aaron looked at Miguel, "It's my mate, Adam! Sorry, I'll have to answer!"

"Of course!" Miguel beamed at Aaron, he had a gorgeous, natural smile and easy manner, "Your friend will be wondering where you've got to!"

Aaron dialled Adam's number and spoke when his best mate answered, "I'm with this guy, Miguel, from the carnival. We're back at his house."

"The be-thonged dancer? You dirty hound!" Adam's voice had a chuckle in it, "I'll meet you back at the hotel later, stud! Fill yer boots!"

Aaron was about to protest his innocence; but Adam ended the call and he was unable to answer.

Miguel sat next to Aaron, in close proximity; and put his hand on Aaron's bare thigh, "I've got a bottle of wine; we could always stay in and have a drink here!"

Aaron knew, instinctively, what was going to happen next, but he seemed powerless to resist as Miguel's full lips crashed into his! He wanted to say 'no' to his new friend but, by now, his mouth was full of Miguel's insistent tongue!


	2. Chapter 2

The Trio from Rio – Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

-O-

Miguel pulled Aaron's t-shirt off over his head; his hand roamed over the young mechanic's well-developed pecs and athletic torso. Aaron let Miguel do most of the work; he was still a little unsure about the situation. Jackson was at the forefront of his mind; he almost felt like he was being unfaithful, but he knew that Jackson had called time on their relationship and he did not see the harm in indulging himself! After all, it was three whole months since he and Jackson last 'did the deed' and he was beyond horny! Plus, Miguel was a very sexy guy and he did like him a lot, even though they had just met.

Miguel had whipped his own singlet off now, revealing his hunky upper body. Aaron had seen it before, of course, when Miguel was in the parade, but now he had the opportunity to study it up close. He ran his right hand up Miguel's strong left arm, squeezing the bulging bicep and moving on to the strong, muscular chest. Miguel suddenly jumped up and, with a quick movement of his hands, pulled his tight shorts off, leaving him naked. Aaron caught a glimpse of Miguel's impressive endowment as he sat down again; his excitement was plain to see! Aaron's own manhood was causing his shorts to tent out and he was relieved when Miguel pulled them down his strong legs, letting his erection spring free. Miguel then pulled Aaron to him again, once more using his hot tongue to invade Aaron's receptive mouth. Aaron kissed back, surrendering to the moment.

In a way, this was a new experience for Aaron. Jackson had been the only man he had ever slept with, so Miguel would only be his second. But, he had learnt how to please his boyfriend and he felt confident that the same techniques would bring pleasure to his new partner. He began by nibbling Miguel's left ear, which elicited a moan from the young Brazilian. Suddenly, consumed with passion, Miguel threw Aaron onto his back and sprawled across him; their naked bodies coming into intimate contact. Then, Miguel began licking and biting one of Aaron's nipples, making him gasp with delight.

Suddenly, there was a noise at the front door; two men's voices could be heard, gabbling away in Portuguese. Miguel stopped what he was doing and jumped up.

"Who's that?" Aaron enquired.

"It'll be my brothers, Leonardo and Thiago!" answered Miguel.

"Brothers?"

"Yeah, I live with my brothers!"

Just then, Leonardo and Thiago came bounding in. Aaron was mortified, lying on the settee as naked as the day he was born! He used his hands to cover his modesty! However, he was in for an even bigger shock; Leonardo and Thiago were like duplicates of Miguel! Not only that, but the two men were wearing shirts emblazoned with the name of the hotel where Aaron was staying! Then it dawned on the young mechanic who Miguel had reminded him of! One of the brothers happened to be the desk clerk who had greeted him on arrival at the hotel!

Miguel jumped up and stood in front of his brothers, still naked and erect, as if it was the most natural thing in the world! Leonardo and Thiago laughed and started feeling him up! Leonardo tugged on Miguel's manhood, while Thiago slapped his buttocks. The whole time, all three babbled away excitedly in their native tongue while Aaron looked on in astonishment! He could see that the brothers were very comfortable with each other and their bodies; and he wondered if this was a brotherly thing or a Brazilian thing; either way, it unnerved him!

Something else that unnerved him was the fact that the three brothers were obviously identical. He had never met triplets before and he felt odd that the only other people in the room were clones of each other! But he was about to become even more uncomfortable when Leonardo approached him, "So, our brother has found us a hot boy to play with, eh?"

"WHAT?" Aaron could not believe his ears.

"He always finds us nice, sexy boys! This is a nice one, Miguel. English, eh?" Leonardo drew closer, "We like...how you say...gang-bangy time!"

Aaron shot up from his seat and grabbed his shorts; hurriedly pulling them on, "I don't know what's going on here; and I don't want to know! You guys are weird!" Aaron rapidly found his shoes and t-shirt and dressed quickly.

"Please, Aarrron!" Miguel pouted, "Don't go! We were just getting started!"

"Well, we've finished! I don't want to take part in your kinky games!"

Leonardo had a smirk on his handsome face, "You English! You're all the same! So tight-up about sex!"

"Tight-up?" realisation dawned for Aaron, "You mean uptight! Anyway, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" Miguel insisted, "In Rio, we celebrate sex! It's a gift given to all of us; to share our bodies, you just need to go with the flow!"

"Yeah," Leonardo took hold of Miguel's weapon and waved it in Aaron's direction! "Don't you want a taste of Miguel's missile?"

"Christ! I'm outta here!" Aaron finished pulling on his trainers and bolted, hotfoot, from the house. He ran down the cobbled road as fast as his legs would carry him. He was not sure exactly where he was in relation to his lodgings; or if he was heading in the right direction, but he knew that he had to get away and just kept on going. Fortunately, after a short distance, he could see the bay ahead and knew that he should find the hotel without too much difficulty.

Adam was already back in the hotel room when an out-of-breath Aaron appeared.

"I wasn't expecting you back so quickly!" Adam smiled at his friend, "I thought you'd be with Manuel!"

"Miguel!" Aaron corrected him.

"Whatever! Did you get jiggy with him?"

"Is that all you ever think about?"

"I take it, from your long face, that the answer's 'no'! Blow you out, did he?"

"Listen, smart-arse, if you must know, I blew him out, OK?"

"Why?" Adam was surprised, "He was a nice looking lad! Wasn't he 'up for it'? I thought Brazilians were red hot lovers!"

"You don't know the half of it!" Aaron grimaced.

"What do you mean?" Adam did not understand.

"Well, we were getting...friendly, you know, but then his two brothers burst in!"

"Wow!" Adam could not resist a smirk, "Catch you at it, did they?"

"You could say that!"

"So, what happened, did they sling you out?"

"No...they wanted to join in!"

"WHAT?" Adam looked shocked.

"Yeah, maybe that's what triplets do!" Aaron was still trying to reconcile it all in his head.

"They were triplets?" Adam sat on the bed; he thought that he had enough surprises for one day, but there were still more in store for him.

"That's not all," Aaron continued, "You remember the guy who checked us in at the desk when we arrived?"

"Yeah!" Adam wondered where this was leading.

"He was one of them...the triplets, I mean!"

"Bloody hell!" Adam could not believe it, but then, why would Aaron lie?

"Seems they wanted a gang-bang; or something!"

"Bloody hell!" Adam repeated himself.

"Is that all you can say?" Aaron sat on the bed, next to Adam.

"Sorry, mate!" Adam was genuinely concerned for his friend, "I had no idea! I don't know what else to say!"

"I can't believe I did that!" Aaron put his head in his hands.

"Did what?"

"Let Miguel touch me like that! What was I thinking?"

"You're entitled to shag whoever you want!" Adam said, bluntly, "You're a free agent!"

"That's what Jackson said!" Aaron looked at Adam.

"But...you and him are finished, aren't you?"

"Yeah...I s'pose!" Aaron had a wistful look in his eyes.

"Anyway," Adam tried to lighten the mood, "If hot Brazilian triplets came on to me; girls that is, I'd be in there like a rat up a drainpipe!"

"Yeah, but you're just a tart!" Aaron dug his elbow into his friend's ribs.

"Oi Livesy! Stop taking the moral high ground! It wasn't me who just jumped into bed with a hunky Brazilian!"

"Shut up!" Aaron jumped up, suddenly embarrassed by the memory of his encounter with Miguel. He was secretly relieved that it had not gone any further; and he realised that he was not yet over Jackson...not by a long way!

xxxxxxxxxx

Back in Emmerdale, Jackson called into the Woolpack for a drink. It was cold for the time of year; and he could not help thinking about Aaron, who must have been sunning himself in Rio! In fact, he could not stop thinking about Aaron, full stop! The young mechanic was on his mind; morning, noon and night! It was all he could think about; those gorgeous blue eyes, the fit body, the sexy smile, the deep, moody demeanour! God, he loved that lad so much!

As he sat near the bar, he heard Moira and Chas chatting and ear-wigged on their conversation.

"I've had a text from Adam!" Moira announced, knowing that Chas would be interested in news of Aaron.

"I thought he'd be too busy to be sending you messages!" Chas replied.

"That's just it! He said that he was stuck in his hotel room without Aaron! He said that Aaron had met a fit young Brazilian lad and he'd gone off with him!"

Jackson nearly choked on his beer! He could not believe it! Aaron had met someone else! He jumped up from his stool and rushed out of the door; he needed some air; and fast!

As Jackson walked through the village, his mind was racing. He could not believe the intense feelings of jealousy that had welled up inside him. Aaron had 'gone off' with another lad! He told himself that he was being ridiculous; after all, he himself had told Aaron that he was free to do as he pleased. Yet, suddenly, he realised that he had been living a lie! He was still hopelessly in love with the young mechanic and wanted to tell him so, yet, Aaron was half way around the world and he could not reach him. He had trouble getting the thought of Aaron and the young Brazilian out of his mind. He imagined all kinds of scenarios but, in the end, they all boiled down to one thing; Aaron had, in all probability, slept with someone else! Adam had described him as a 'fit young Brazilian lad' and Jackson dreamed up an image of a sultry, brown-skinned demi-god! He took an instant dislike to Miguel; even though he had never met him and did not even know his name!

Jackson came to the small, wooden bridge across the stream and stood for ages, staring into the rippling waters below. He had no idea how long he stood there, but, as a bitter wind suddenly blew in his direction, he shivered and hunched himself against the cold. He realised that the evening shadows were falling and he needed to get himself home. Home...without Aaron. His Aaron; the infuriating, irritating, aggressive, sullen, brilliant, wonderful lad!

Later, after Jackson had retired to his bed for the night, the mental picture of the mysterious Brazilian haunted him. Every time he closed his eyes; he could see Aaron with the hunky stranger, wrapped in his arms, and he was doing things to Aaron that only he himself had ever done before. The thought of it was driving him insane! In one way, he wished that he had never met the surly young man, that long-ago night in Bar West. But, he knew that he was being stupid; no-one else had ever made him feel the way that Aaron did!

He asked himself why he had pushed Aaron away; and he could not come up with a reasonable answer!


	3. Chapter 3

The Trio from Rio – Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: I am not connected to Emmerdale and its characters, which belong to ITV_

-O-

Chas heard the commotion at the door as she sat in the Woolpack back room and she jumped up to see what was going on. As she opened the door to the side entrance and stairs, she saw Aaron and Adam practically falling through the outside door with their luggage!

"Hello!" she said, a little startled by their sudden appearance, "You both look very brown! Have you had a good time?"

"Yeah, mint!" Adam replied, while Aaron seemed a bit non-committal, but then, Chas did not see anything unusual in that!

Chas thought back to Moira's account of Adam's text, "So, did you meet anyone while you were there?" she looked at Aaron with a smirk on her face.

"How do you mean?" Aaron had a 'butter wouldn't melt' expression which his mother knew so well.

"Any nice Brazilian lads?"

As the penny dropped, Aaron looked at Adam and grimaced, "You've told her about Miguel?" he asked.

"Who me?" Adam held his hands up, "I haven't even spoken to your mum!"

"Miguel, is it?" Chas wore a knowing smile.

"No, it isn't!" Aaron protested his innocence, "He was just a lad I bumped into, that's all."

"If you say so!" Chas was still smirking, "Anyway, welcome home!"

Chas went back into the room, leaving the two boys on their own.

"How does she know about Miguel?" Aaron demanded the information from his friend.

"Well, I mentioned it to my mum when I texted her; maybe she told your mum!"

"You idiot!" Aaron was not best pleased, "You know what it's like round here! Someone's only got to sneeze and everyone in the village catches a cold!"

"Well, it was bound to come out eventually!"

"Not if you kept your big, ugly trap shut!"

"What's the harm?" Adam tried to make light of the situation, "Nothing happened, did it?"

"Well, no, but that won't stop tongues wagging. Suppose Jackson got to hear about it and he gets the wrong idea!"

"What does it matter what Jackson thinks?"

Aaron looked like he had been backed into a corner, "Because...I dunno!" he stared at the floor.

"You still have feelings for him, don't ya?" Adam was sometimes unusually perceptive.

"Like I say, I dunno!"

Adam could see that Aaron was embarrassed and he decided to change the subject, "Did you see the look on Thiago's face when we checked out!"

"How did you know that one was Thiago?"

"He had a name badge on, you Muppet! Anyway, he looked mortified when he saw you; talk about sheepish! I bet he wishes he hadn't been on the reception desk that day!"

"I wish now I'd given him a slap!" Aaron said; stoney-faced.

"What would that have achieved? Actually, if I'd been gay, I wouldn't have minded...you know! He was very sexy!" Adam often 'sided' with Aaron and tried to make him feel good about being gay.

"Yeah, now you decide you'd like a little mano-a-mano! When you're thousands of miles away! You're all fart and no shit, you!"

"Mano-a-mano? Have you picked up some of the lingo? What other Brazilian phrases have you learned?"

"Brazilian? I thought they spoke Portuguese!"

Adam chuckled, "Don't get clever! Anyway, you know I'm winding you up, about the triplets I mean! But there were three of them to go round; and I bet they'd have jumped at the chance to get it on with a straight lad like me!"

"I'm sure they would; seems like they'd jump on anything that was still breathing! I can see it now, me with Miguel and you with Thiago!"

"What about Leonardo?" Adam said with a grin.

Adam had succeeded in putting Aaron in a better mood, "We could have kept him as a 'spare', in case one of the others was worn out!"

"Yeah, he could've sat on the sub's bench and we could've brought him on at half time!"

They both laughed; still friends.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson had heard that Aaron and Adam had returned from their holiday. He bumped into Adam in David's shop.

"Hi Adam, did you have a good time?" Jackson enquired.

"Yeah, thanks mate!"

"Did Aaron have a good time too?" Jackson was fishing for information.

"I think so...you never know with Aaron; he's never exactly a little ray of sunshine, is he?"

"Well, it must have been an experience, to see Rio! Were the locals friendly?"

Adam had a feeling that Jackson wanted to know whether Aaron had met another guy when he was in Brazil, so he tried to dodge the question as best he could. He thought that, if Aaron wanted to tell Jackson about his adventure with the triplets, it ought to come from Aaron himself, "Yeah, we went to the carnival and everyone was having a good time; dancing and singing. We really got into the party mood!"

"So, did you hook up with anyone? Any 'fit Brazilians'?"

Adam was determined not to discuss it any further, in case he said something to incriminate Aaron, "Sorry, Jackson, but I can't stay and chat! I've got to dash back to the farm. Catch you later, yeah!"

Adam beat a hasty retreat. Jackson was still none the wiser about the trip to Rio. He knew that he would have to face Aaron, head-on!

xxxxxxxxxx

That evening, Aaron was sitting at the bar in the Woolpack when Jackson walked in. Chas looked over from behind the bar and decided to keep an eye on things, just in case there was any trouble. Aaron looked at Jackson, Jackson looked at Aaron; they could easily have been appearing in a Wild West movie; Chas half expected one of them to say, "This town ain't big enough for the both of us!"

Jackson walked up to the bar and stood next to Aaron, "Nice holiday?" he asked in a casual way.

"Yeah, banging!" Aaron replied.

"I've never been to Rio, is it nice?"

"It's OK!" Aaron was being his usual, dead-pan self.

"Wow! If it's that good, I'll have to go straight round the travel agents and book myself on a package deal!" Jackson's sarcasm came to the surface.

"Can we talk?" Aaron asked.

"We are doing, aren't we?"

"No, not here! In the back, I mean...in private."

The two lads walked through to the back room. Jackson desperately wanted to know if Aaron had slept with Miguel, but he didn't feel that he could just come straight out and ask the question, so he approached the subject in a different way, "Did Adam enjoy himself? I bet he was eyeing up all the local Brazilian girls!"

"Funnily enough, he didn't score! I think he must be losing his touch!"

"How about you?" Jackson was still skirting around the issue.

"How do you mean?" Aaron was not making it easy.

"Did you 'score' with a Brazilian?"

Aaron suddenly realised that Jackson had heard something, "News travels fast! I suppose you think I've had a good time over there with the local totty!"

"It doesn't matter, Aaron! Like I said before you went, you're a free agent!"

"But I'm not though, am I?" Aaron looked into Jackson's big brown eyes, "I can't just switch my feelings on and off! I didn't enjoy myself, not really!"

"I'll let Adam know how much you enjoyed his company, shall I?" Jackson said, with all the sarcasm he could muster.

"Don't be funny! That's not what I meant and you know it! Of course I liked being there with Adam; he's my best mate! But, all the time I was there, I was wishing that you were there with me!" Aaron continued to hold Jackson's gaze.

"Really, wouldn't I have cramped your style?"

"Alright, tell me what it is you think I did when I was there!"

"I'm only going on second hand gossip, but I heard you 'got off' with a local lad."

"His name was Miguel."

"Oh...Miguel!" Jackson almost spat out the name, "Did you sleep with him?" he had finally plucked up the courage to ask a direct question.

"No, I didn't!" Aaron searched Jackson's eyes, wondering if he believed him, "If I'm honest, I wanted to, but it didn't happen!" Aaron spent the next few minutes giving Jackson a blow-by-blow account of his meeting with the Brazilian triplets. Jackson listened, open-mouthed, to Aaron's description of events. When he had finished, Jackson burst out laughing; as much in relief as amusement.

"What's so funny?" Aaron asked.

"I can just see your face when those triplets tried to involve you in an orgy!"

"Don't even joke about it!" Aaron looked uncomfortable, "Dirty little toe-rags!"

"So, you didn't get your end away, after all!"

"Like I said, I was tempted to go all the way with Miguel...before 'Dumb and Dumber' appeared on the scene!"

"But you didn't though, did you? Sleep with Miguel, I mean!"

"No! I told you I didn't!" Aaron gave Jackson his best 'I'm telling the truth' look!

"I spent all night tossing and turning; that night when I thought you had got off with a hunky Brazilian; I was jealous of him!"

"I didn't think I meant anything to you!" Aaron said, with indignation in his voice.

Jackson stared back into the pair of beautiful blue eyes that he had missed so much, "You'll always mean something to me, Aaron! I know you drive me mad with the things you do sometimes, but that's just you! If you were any other way, you wouldn't be you! Oh! That sounds a bit daft!"

Aaron knew exactly what Jackson was getting at, "No, it doesn't. But it doesn't change the fact that you can't put up with my violent ways; and I don't want you to have to put up with them!"

"What are you saying?"

"You're too good for me, Jackson!" Aaron swallowed hard before continuing, "Go and find someone who will love you for the brilliant bloke you are. You deserve better than me!"

Jackson took the bull by the horns and pulled Aaron to him, "Don't you see? I don't want anyone else! You're the one for me; God help me; I'm still in love with you, Aaron! I know you're sometimes a violent hot-head and you use your fists before engaging your brain...but, that doesn't matter. You do have good qualities too, you know; you're the most loyal person I've ever met. It's still you that I want; and it always will be!"

Jackson leaned forward and kissed Aaron. The kiss lingered and deepened. When they finally came up for air, Aaron replied, "I'll change! Really, I will!"

"You don't have to change; I love you for who you are; I don't want a different person...I want you, faults and all!"

"But, I promise I will get my act together! I want to be with you, more than anything in the world; and if it means changing; trying to make myself a better person, then I'll do it...willingly! I don't want to lose you again Jackson; and right now, you're the most important thing in my life. I want us to stay together, for good."

Jackson had never known Aaron open up to him so candidly before and he knew that the young mechanic had already changed since they'd been apart. They kissed again and Jackson took Aaron's hand in his own, "You'll give me hell at times, I know that! But, I'd rather live with you than without you!"

Aaron smiled; his greatest wish; to get back together with Jackson, had come true, "I did learn one thing from that experience with the triplets!"

"The trio from Rio, you mean?" Jackson chuckled.

"Yeah...very clever!" Aaron also laughed, "Sex is all well and good...in fact; it's great! But; it means nothing unless you share it with someone you love!"

Jackson was still holding on to Aaron's hand. He pulled him to his feet and they moved towards the stairs, "I think it's about time we put your theory to the test, don't you?" They kissed once again before climbing the stairs together.

Jackson had a twinkle in his eye; and Aaron knew that his boyfriend was about to make another wish come true!

THE END


End file.
